Harry Snape
by aaron.hawkins85
Summary: hermione finds out she is the daughter of Severus Snape. she also has a brother and sister.warning: contains spanking of children (non sexual) sex and drugs and alcohol. if this affects you don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so I abandoned my last fic to create this one. Sorry. This fic should be better as I read a lot of snape fics and think I know this character well. Although I know him well he will go out of character as you will find out. This will mainly be a snape family fic and a soul bond fic. Each character has a back story so you may not get to all that for a bit.

Hermionie POV

I have woken up early, as always, to study for this new school I was going to. The best thing about it was it was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Did I mention I am a witch? I went to brush my teeth and get a wash. When I came out of the bathroom there was an owl on my bed post holding a letter.

I walked over and read the front of the letter after giving the owl a bit of muffin from the plate on her bed side table. I was going to go get some food and open the letter later. I got my fluffy slippers and went down to the kitchen where my mum and dad where. But they were not alone. There was this man with a slim face bony cheek bones and dark eyes. He was dressed in what looked like a black dressing gown. He was talking to mum and dad. My mum looked like she had been crying and my dad had a look like he was upset. I had only had that look a couple of times before when I was in trouble.

"She is 10 what happened for the last 9 years?" shouted my dad clenching his fists. God any harder and his knuckles would pop out. They had not noticed me in the room yet so I stayed where I was.

"It was a hard time she would have been in danger I never meant to leave my daughter at an orphanage, but it was to keep her alive I was working as a spy in a very dangerous situation." Said the man to my mums left. I had never seen him before and I was wondering who he was talking about he kept saying "she."

"All I am asking for is to see her and explain because as I know she is supposed to get a letter today explain all this. All I wanted was to be here if she has any questions." That was when it clicked it was my birthday and he kept saying she so they were talking about me. But wait…

"YOU ARE NOT MY FARTHER!" I shouted as I ran and started to hit him. He just stood there and took it. My mum just cried harder, and I know now why she was crying. He pulled a stick out of his robe and waved it I was froze I could not move I just stood there glaring at him.

"Now please calm down hitting me is not going to change what you think. I am your farther. And you will show respect to your elders and not hit them. And you do not eavesdrop on adult conversations." Said the man claiming to be my dad. I could feel my mouth start to loosen then I could talk.

"I was not eavesdropping I was coming to get a drink and did not want to disturb your conversation which was very loud might I add."

"Hermione don't take that tone with a guest." Moaned my mum well I think she is my mum.

"So if he is my dad who are you?" I shouted pointing at my adoptive parents.

"That's what I am here to explain." Said my dad

"Go on." I said walking from the door and sat down dropping the envelope on the table. My dad went to the sink and got me a glass of water and passed it to me before talking again.

"When you were born, I was in a hard job. I work as a spy for the government. I work with some bad people. They would have used you against me. They would have kidnapped you and made me do things in order to get you back. Then they would recruit you as one off their own. So I talked to your foster mum and dad who were good friends of my mum when I was little. They said they would take you in until you were of age to learn about magic. Then I would reveal myself and start a new life together. I now live with my newlywed wife and her children. This also means you have siblings. You will meet the soon but for now I want you to pack all your things." My dad said strictly. I can guess he is a bit wound up I hit him.

"Yes sir" I said sounding all calm. Why am I calm I was angry a minuet ago. I got up and left the room to go pack. Well this was fun going to have to make friends in a new school as well as get to know a new family great just great. When I got to my room there was a trunk with all my stuff in it. My room was bare. There was nothing in it just my trunk and the letter on top. I walked over to the trunk and opened the letter but there was just a necklace and a key. The necklace was very nice and had a small madaliam with a serpent head and the letters HS on it. Hmm I wonder what HS stands for?

I picked up the key and looked at it it also had HS on it. As soon as I touched the key it glowed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thnx for all the messages i have had lots of messages and i have decided that i am doing a sibling pic instead of a soul bond fic. And i now have a new question what house should i put everyone in. Ron is with the Gryffindor's. harry will be harmonies' bro so ya no harry Hermione relationships sorry.

When the glow faded it was like I was in a strange place. It looked like my old room but felt different. I placed the key in my pocket and went to pack all my belongings. I was not spoilt when I was younger but I did have a lot of things. Most of them books. I had a book shelf full and a box under my bead full as well. I would need a separate trunk just for books. I guess I could just take the best ones. With this I started to sort through my books. After about 2 hours there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"What's taking you so long I told you to pack not sort your book collection out? And may I just say that is a very big collection. I guess you like books then?" said the man from down stares saying he was my dad.

I just blanked him. Saying under my breath "guess that s something else you don't know about me then huh."

"What was that young lady!" dam guess he could hear me. He must have ears like a bat.

That was it I am sick of him thinking he can boss me about he has known me what 3 hours, and most of that I was in my room packing.

"No sir" I said with venom in my voice. Looking right in to his eyes. But he showed no emotion. He just stared back at me looking in to my soul.

"Watch that tone as well." I rolled by eyes at this but he ether chose to ignore it or he never saw it.

I was fuming at this. Who does he think he is?

"Just fuck off!" OMG did I just say that. I know it is a bad word I heard it walking from school when a bigger lad was hitting another lad. I said this once to my mum and dad and they washed my mouth out. I could not meet his eyes when I did dare look he had an emotionless face but in a way he still looked cross.

"We will speak about this later. Now go down stares we are going in a minuet. I will finish packing for you." He said waving his wand. All my things shrunk and zoomed into my trunk. My room looked empty, the only things left where my bed and cupboards.

With another flick of his wand the trunk was small; he walked over to it and put it in his pocket.

"Right go the loo before be go because I am not stopping on the way, we are already late."

I got up and headed to the bathroom. I went the toilet then when watching my hands I looked at the mirror. I am a fool why did I have to swear at him. I bed he is so strict. He said he would talk about that later. I hope he is not too strict. I washed my face and went back out to meet my dad, my real dad. I knew I was adopted but I always thought that my dad would never want me and come back for me that am why I was given up. But no he wants me.

When I go down stares my mum and dad where waiting looking sad. Why do I have to go with my real dad I was happy with my adoptive parents. They were the ones who brought me up they were the ones who were there for me when I needed it not him. Ghhhhhh I hate him why did he have to come back. They look so sad I hate to do this to them. With this I went and hugged them. They started to cry. I felt so bad. My dad walked in to the room and I turned to him.

"This is your entire fault. You just had to come back why don't you just leave me alone." I shouted.

"We will talk about this attitude later, not now."

"I don't fucking ca…..." As soon as the word fucking left my mouth there was a bar of soap replaced with it.

"Right first off the reason you are coming home with me is because I have custody now." He said pulling out a letter from his robe.

"Secondly when you get home I will show you your room and you will stay there until I say you can come out." He said angrily. Wow did I really make him this mad opps.

"Hermione go with your farther he loves you. And it's not like we won't be here for you to write." My mom said.

"I'll miss you guys. I am going to write to you, all the time." I said through my tears when the soap had gone.

"Ok let's go we are running late." He said walking out the door. I followed him when we were at the end of the street he stopped.

"Where's your car?" I had not seen a can in a while.

"We are not getting there by car I am a wizard and I use wizard transport. What I want you to do is hold on to my hand and take a deep breath and close your eyes." I did as I was told and felt like I was being sucked through a tight hole. When I opened my eyes we were in front of an old gate.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes we were in front of an old gate.

"When we get in there's going to be a small greeting. Just to warn you. I don't know what they are going to be like. Your sister is a year younger and can be a bit wild. Your older brother is nothing like your sister but can be wild; I don't think he will be now though. But what I want is for you not to have these attitudes because now you live with us. And you are going to follow are rules. And if you have attitude you will be punished. When you go in you will greet your family with respect and then depart to your room after the tour. Stay in your room until I call for you."

I was thinking I had not called this man anything what will I address him by I know he is my dad but I don't feel convertible calling him dad.

"What will I call everyone? I mean it's just, just, errm."

"You can call me and your mum by are names until you feel ok with calling us mum and dad. And well your siblings you can call them by their names or nicknames you will learn but no mean nicknames. I will not tolerate bullying. So if they start to make fun of you for anything talks to me or your mother. You can call me Severus by the way. "

We walked up to the door and opened it there was a house elf waiting for us.

"Master you return. Everyone is in the dining room." Said a happy house elf

"Winky this is Hermione she is my daughter not a guest, she follows the same rules as the other two." He said gesturing to me. What's all this about rules. I may not be a fortune teller but I will not be following these.

"Winky can you take Hermione to the dining room then go to my study, I will meet you there." With that he left for his study.

A/N sorry it's been a while I have had a massive mental block. Plus I have had the book thrown at me in college they want all my work or I get kicked out. So I will not be writing for a week or so sorry for this.


	4. not a chapter

stoped writing for about 3-4 weeks as i have had a relaps with depression

its got a lot worce than it was before so i know for a fact i wont be on sorry


End file.
